Zootopia AU
Zootopia AU (also known as Zootropolis AU) is a AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are characters featured in Disney's Zootopia. This could also be a sub-scenario for Hybrid AU. About the AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Big Four, and other such characters in the fandom, as the animals living in the city of Zootopia or portrayed as characters from the film. The four can also help Judy and Nick with the ZPD's cases. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III For the Hijack pairing, made the world a better place for both Vikings and Dragons, being the first to ride a dragon and is willing to try, casts him as a male Judy Hopps. But with brown fur, to match his hair. He can also be cast as Nick Wilde, when Merida is Judy. Dragon Root can serve as the Night Howler flowers, as the root can make dragons go savage over it, like how the flower made drug caused predators to go savage and attack other animals. Jack Frost For the Hijack, Jackunzel and Jelsa pairings, fans have cast Jack as the fox con artist, Nick Wilde. But with white fur instead of orange, making him a snow/Arctic fox and to make his "fur" match with his white hair. Jack can also be a winter or artic animal (like a Snow Wolf, Arctic Fox or a Polar Bear) living in the Tundratown district of Zootopia. Merida DunBroch For the Mericcup pairing, Merida is cast as Judy Hopps. She can also be cast as one of the Bears that lives in Zootopia. Rapunzel Corona Hanging onto her dream, blackmailing a man into helping her - with an item - and becoming close with him, casts Rapunzel as Officer Judy Hopps; and Flynn as Nick Wilde. She can also be portrayed as a horse living Zootopia, because of the cover art for a Tangled DVD that is seen in the Zootopia film. Extra Characters Queen Elsa Fans have portrayed Elsa as the first "bunny cop", Judy Hopps; with Jack, Flynn or Anna as Nick. She can also be portrayed as a Otter living Zootopia, because of the cover art for the second Frozen film that is seen in the Zootopia film, as well as an elephant as two little elephants were seen wearing Elsa and Anna dresses. Flynn Rider Flynn is cast as Nick Wilde for Eugunzel and Eugelsa pairings and for both characters being former thieves that change their ways and left their old lives behind after they met and spend time with people that understood them. Flynn can even be fox that is living in the city of Zootopia. Wreck-It Ralph Because of the DVD art cover for Wreck-It Ralph that is seen in the Zootopia film, Ralph is seen as a Rhino living in Zootopia. Baymax Because of the DVD art cover for Big Hero 6 that is seen in the Zootopia film (and switching the B'' for a ''P), Baymax is seen as a robotic or a normal, white pig living in Zootopia. Even when Baymax is seen as a pig, the other members of Big Hero 6 are seen a multiple animals that suit them. Baymax is also seen as a panda bear and a white dog. Moana Waialiki Because of the DVD art cover for Moana that is seen in the Zootopia film, Moana is seen as a cat living in Zootopia. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Hans is seen as Nick Wilde for the Hanna pairing. As well as Hans tricking Anna and Elsa for the throne of Arendelle, just as Nick had tricked Judy into the jumbo pop. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art 99504c519d9ef21f82b8aaedaa31da64.jpg 917215_227295894279311_2068089723_n.jpg tumblr_o45344BF6R1v71pdqo1_1280.jpg Largefds.png 000000000000000vfg0.jpg 03gft.jpg 01ggf.png 05ggg.jpg 04hhhhhh.jpg 6.jpg 7gty.jpg 8gggggg.png 88yttttu.jpg k.jpg k1.jpg k2.jpg tumblr_o96qlmlOjx1u75moro1_1280.jpg disney_characters_united_by_falshaw18-d8tbtvd.jpg hans_and_elsa_-_zootopiaaa_by_simmeh-d8xmce3.jpg zootopia_out_by_giantessstudios101-dabadzw.jpg judy_hopps_as_elsa_by_portiagm-d9wnp3m.png Tumblr o9m3jv7m811u75moro1 500.jpg zootopia_-_sven_by_roma0303-d9ozvks.jpg tumblr_o3vzxrJ3Bx1tb8alro1_1280.jpg Fanart Tumblr o5xsu9YPmp1sxo0gro1 1280.jpg 7dcc9749b0bff0659ed50d6e297b5ed5.jpg 1c7f6c09ada7037347aad94dfa3e787f.jpg 566eb24f48496b2474da6ae63e40bbf1.jpg 03261a99060382bff7ecc53df7e5edb5.jpg 8819eaf798f0b5e976932f64da527b7a9226c6b9e3127a05df43cf4b006316fb_1.jpg 10860102_1681290532139485_1865335427_n.jpg 12797840_1051386681569493_1680700531_n.jpg 12818942_211983459163781_674330418_n.jpg big_hero_6_zootopia_mashup_by_gyuu_chan-d9oywlo.jpg Ceijn3gWAAASunK.jpg jack_and_hiccup__2__zootopia__by_zoodi-d9vsy91.jpg mAtGf6nXIIg.jpg 17bvgfhg.jpg 16fdsf.jpg 15.jpg 18ttter.jpg 14dstgfergvfdf.jpg 13ffsdd.jpg 12fsffdg.jpg 11vffrfs.jpg 10gtfhtrhu.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_of_zootopia_by_scared2dream-da6m6jj.png zootopia au apparently.png bellwether's_emotions_by_disneycow82-da51tek.jpg fa32c38f0d6f219f9f233f700e772089.jpg disney_n_pixar;_newbie_by_lovehinasasu-d9ztqkv.png San farm sokyo by scared2dream-d9uiikj.png fanart__zootopia_x_tangled_by_torakun14-d9zhaxv.png zootopia_by_frozen_sisters_by_high_snow-da5yqph.jpg 1470455745291284370.png 8631db09b6599816bfaa1d641bc2e3c3-d9y7x5i.png tumblr_o4enrzF3pr1rqgx3ko1_1280.jpg pig_hero_6_by_allinox-dafdn66.jpg Videos *Zootopia Trailer - non/disney style by Diego Santillan Vargas Category:AUs Category:The Big Four